Highland Games
by SuzySorrowLess
Summary: What was supposed to be a cheerful wedding in Scotland, turns out to be a matter of life or death for Corinne Evans, Rosslyn Hotchners baby sister. Derek is desperately trying to save her, even if he calls her a cold-hearted person and she is about to marry someone else, he knows, Corinne is his true love. Will the team save her? Sequel to 'Deep South' Give it a try, guys.
1. Chapter 1

_Well. Hello and welcome to part 3 of the Evans/BAU universe. It might be an advantage to know 'New boss, new luck' and 'Deep South'. But here we go. Let me introduce some persons to you. (In case, you don´t know part 1 & 2, but wanna join in)_

_Rosslyn Hotcher - Section Chief and Hotch´s new wife. They´re looking forward to have twins._

_Isabelle 'Billie' Baines - Rosslyn´s 15-year old daughter. Very happy to have a cute brother in Jack and a loving step father in Hotch._

_Ethan Ford - Billie´s boyfriend. Well liked by the Hotchner parent´s but carrying a dark, painful secret._

_Florence Evans - Rose´s younger sister. Always in trouble and in love with Spencer Reid._

_Corinne 'Rinna' Evans - Rose´s youngest sister. According to Derek Morgan a cold-hearted witch. She is about to get married to..._

_Liam MacGregor - Scotsman. Owner of a whiskey distillery and Corinne´s fiance._

_Dr. Wilhelmina 'Bruce' Willis - Rose´s gynecologist and the future Mrs. Rossi._

_Charles and Marie Evans - Parents of Rose, Flo and Rinna. Marie is French and Charles second wife, Roses step mother. Eleanor Evans died in a car accident, when Rose was in Jack´s age._

_And finally, Eddie Temple - Lawyer. An old friend of Hotch and truly, madly, deeply in love with Emily Prentiss._

_So let´s get started. Hope you´ll join me and have some fun. (I definitely had, writing it.) English isn´t my native language, so I might kill the grammar sometimes. Sorry for that._

_DISCLAIMER: Nothing from CM belongs to me. I don´t earn any money with this story, it´s written just for fun._

_Some comments would be nice, so please r & r. Thanks._

oOo

Chapter one: The Invitation

oOo

"Have you all got one? " Derek Morgan asked in the small kitchenette of the BAU and Garcia waved her wedding invitation.

"Even I ! Finally I get to know the rest of the family. And Derek, Scotland. Men in kilts. Are they really wearing nothing underneath, Reid?" Garcia stepped jittery from one leg to the other.

" 78 % of Scottish men are very traditional when it comes to wearing a kilt. And they actually are...um...wearing no underwear.", Reid said.

"You won´t see me in stuff like that", Morgan growled and Garcia laughed out loud.

"But you´ve got taut calves, you probably look sexy in it." Rosslyn came into the kitchenette, to brew some tea.

"There is only one guy, you gotta find sexy. Your own, Chief." Morgan turned around and left.

"Did I say something wrong? Why is Morgan so...may I say sensitive?", Rose asked.

"It´s the the quick wedding, I think," Garcia said. "Corinne is quite in a hurry."

"Yes, but just because of me" Rose explained. "This is the last flight I can make before I´ll have the babies. And I can´t leave them alone, when they´re born or take them with me. They´re too little."

Spencer nodded in agreement, "Doctors consider flying until the 7th month as harmless. Statistically... this is actually not so important," Reid interrupted himself. For him, the only important thing was, he´d see Florence again. They had a lot of phone contact, the last couple of months and Flo taught him, even telephone contact had quite its appeal. Spencer blushed at the thought.

oOo

"So you really don´t want to join us on the wedding? " Hotch wanted to know from Dave.

"I would like to," he grinned, " but I've promised Bruce, I´m completely her´s, the next days off. And, thanks again to Billie, for the house."

"It´s okay for her, Dave. Finally you gave us shelter for almost two months."

Rossi sighed silently in his thoughts. Jack had converted his living room into a playground paradise, Billie had occupied his whirlpool constantly and Rose and Hotch were, well, very much in love and correspondingly often busy with ' adult things ', as Jack called it.

The Hotchners finally moved into their new home, a few days ago. Thanks to Eddie Temple, Hotch thought. He was still not sure, how Quick Eddie had convinced the Archbishop to sell this house, but it was surely a gift from God. Hotch was more than glad, the search was over. Looking for an appropriate house with Rosslyn was pure horror. She insisted on at least ten rooms, but houses like that were hardly sold in DC.

The vacation home in Aspen was one of the few things, Richard Baines left it to his daughter. No one from the Evans family was interested in skiing and so Billie sold the house to Rossi, for a friendship price. The proceeds went to Sue Ellen Fillmore, since her mother went to prison for murdering Richard Baines, Roses ex-husband and Billie´s father, Sue Ellen stood there all alone and Billie wanted at least to secure her a good education.

"Prentiss also doesn´t come, she wants to visit a '_friend_' in Atlanta", Hotch laughed, despite the fact, everyone in the team already knew, Prentiss was romantically involved with Eddie Temple, Emily denied still steadfast. In Hotch´s opinion, they were the perfect couple. Rose thought the same.

oOo

Derek went to the gym, changed clothes and looked for a victim. "Hey Fraser! What about some sparring?"

Nigel Fraser was stunned. That was the famous Derek Morgan and he knew his name? Fraser spontaneously agreed. He just left the Academy and tried, to make a good impression.

Derek nodded, would be easy. Fraser was a tall, skinny guy, no problem at all.

When Derek found Corinne´s invitation in his mailbox, he simply had no words. How could she be so cold-hearted and invite him? Obviously, he really was nothing more than a nice pastime for her, a replaceable bed companion. Morgan was mad at himself, about the thoughts of her. She was an impossible person and she seemed to dominate him even from a distance. Morgan tried to distract himself with some one-night-stands, but the girls bored him to death. Damn bitch, he thought, then it suddenly got dark.

"Oh holy sh..., Agent Morgan?" Agent Fraser was shocked, he actually knocked out Derek Morgan. Fraser was stunned, again. Morgan dropped his defense and Fraser hit the _'bull's-eye'_. He patted Derek's cheek, "Agent Morgan, please!" Fraser wondered if this would show up in his service records, Academy Graduate knocks out experienced SSA on his first day. Great, this would certainly open up a lot of doors for him, he thought ironically. Derek blinked and Fraser felt relieved. "Are you all right? I´m so sorry, but you dropped your defense."

oOo

"The freshman really knocked him out? " Rose hardly held her laughter.

"I 'm sure, it wasn´t funny for Morgan," Hotch grinned and handed Rose the dishes for the showcase in the dining room. Slowly the chaos of moving boxes got better. Rose was right with her assumption, Aaron and the kids loved the house immediately. Jack was running like crazy through the garden and wanted to have a dog, because there was sooo much space now.

Billie was happy, too. She now had her converted attic, even a ballet barre and a giant mirror had found a place in there, a gift from Hotch. Rose loved the combination of living and dining room, only separated by two large double doors with stained glass inserts. Hotch was excited about the study, it resembled the library at Roses parents. On the first floor were two guest rooms, three rooms for the children and of course Rose and Aaron 's bedroom.  
"We're done with Jack´s room," Billie said. She was accompanied by her new boyfriend, Ethan. Billie and Ethan visited the same ballet school, Ethan liked Billie from the beginning, but found it difficult to convince her, he wasn´t an idiot like Kevin. Aaron and Rose loved and trusted the quiet and restrained Ethan.

" Would you like to stay for dinner? " Rose asked, "it´s gonna be something quick from the wok, if you like Chinese food."

Ethan nodded enthusiastically, "I´d love to stay, ma'am."

"I can do the cooking," Hotch offered and Rose startled almost imperceptibly. "Uh, no sweetheart, there are still some boxes to be emptied. Why don´t you take care of them with Ethan and Billie and I take care of the food?"

Billie chuckled, Hotch was thrilled with cooking, but they always had to call the delivery service, when he did.

oOo

Derek lay on his couch in the living room. He had a pack of frozen peas on his face, when the doorbell rang.

Reid was standing in front of his door, armed with a six-pack and two boxes of pizza. "I thought you´d need a little cheer up," he said, grinning. Morgan mentally rolled his eyes, actually, Reid grinned like a Cheshire cat, since that cursed invitation arrived.

"You´re going to let me in? "

Morgan stepped aside, " but you´ll have to drink beer too, wasn´t shopping, lately."

" Oh, never mind, one beer won´t kill me." Reid purred and patted Morgan´s shoulder. Morgan was thinking about shooting him, for a moment. Spencer was in such a horrible good mood, I definitely shoot him, if he starts dancing his name, Derek thought grimly.

"You talk about Rinna, sometimes? When you´re talking to Flo, I mean." Morgan asked casually while eating.

"Well, sometimes," Reid replied. "Florence says, Liam is a boring, stiff-assed British teapot. Unable to hold a candle to her, that were exactly her words."

Derek nodded. This was all, he needed to hear. Corinne wasn´t going to marry Liam MacGregor, not in a thousand years. I´m gonna drag her out of that damn church myself, Derek thought.

oOo

" Oh, please, Webbster, not again. Don´t you ever get bored?" Superintendent Fitz- Morris frowned, every two years Webbster popped up with that serial killer rubbish. It was time again. Right before Halloween, Webbster came up with this bog bodies story, asking for men, Fitz-Morris did not have to hunt a serial killer that did not exist.

People disappeared in the moor, they did for a long time. Because the moor was dangerous and the people were stupid, that´s all. Webbster either spent too much time in the pub or, even worse, was watching too much dull American crime series.

" Superintendent Fitz-Morris, please. Girls go missing in the moor. Why can´t you open your eyes? He catches one, every two years, over the last ten years. We´ll find another body soon and another girl will be missing, you ignoramus!"

Webbster was annoyed by his boss, everything Fitz-Morris did, was crawling into the Chief Super´s butt, adorning himself with borrowed plumes.

"I've heard you loud and clear, DI Webbster. You better hold your tongue, or you´ll end up controlling the traffic. Did I make myself clear?"

"Almost crystal." Angus Webbster replied.

To Fitz-Morris this sounded like 'kiss my butt'.


	2. MacBoring

" Oh, please. Rinna do me a favor, don´t fidget around like this." Flo shook her head, this wedding dress was never going to fit. Wedding dress, which was anyway a subject in itself. It seemed, as if Corinne wasn´t satisfied with anything, every dress she tried, had something, Rinna didn´t like. The dress, that finally won, has already been changed for the third time, Rinna 's weight was like the North Sea in a storm, up, down. At the moment it went up again.

Flo looked at this wedding dress issue from another angle. Why spent loads of money for a dress, you´d wear only one time, for a marriage, that wouldn´t work out, anyway. Florence didn´t understand, why Rinna wanted to marry him in the first place. 'MacBoring' was stiff, humorless and somehow he reminded Flo of a goldfish. His older brother, Hamish, he was handsome, at least, but appeared to be as boring as his brother Liam.

"Your sister is right, Miss Evans, you have to stand still," the seamstress said firmly and tried to close Rinna´s dress. The dress protested with a loud noise and suddenly Corinne´s breasts enjoyed some fresh air.

" Maybe you´d consider a plastic surgery, Corinne. They´re just too big." Flo giggled as Corinne showed everything she had.

" Envy of the have-nots, " Rinna etched and showed Flo her tongue. Flo didn´t take it the wrong way, she knew Rinna wasn´t really pissed.

"In my opinion, that´s a sign," Flo said in a spooky voice.

" A sign? What for? The impending doom? Potato beetle? Or just for bad weather? " Corinne wasn´t in the mood for riddles.

" A sign, you shouldn´t marry MacBoring."

The seamstress tried to suppress a giggle, no one ever called Liam MacGregor more appropriate.

"Good Lord, Florence! Don´t call him like that. Some day you´re gonna do this in public and this will be embarrassing," Corinne said stiffly.

" Pff ," Flo said, "boring goldfish." She started to make fish mouth movements with her own mouth and moved her the arms, like she was doing breaststroke. Corinne began to laugh, Flo was such a crazy thing, Rinna almost felt sorry for her 'Doc', Flo was like a bomb, always ready to explode.

"There´s gonna be some live music tonight at the 'Horse and Groom', what do you think, Flo?" Rinna knew, Florence was grateful for every bit of distraction, it was still almost half a week until her lover arrived from the states. Also Rinna looked forward to the visit. She missed her sister Rose, who was expecting _twins_, Rinna was horrified by this thought, and she missed her parents. And this Derek Morgan, what about him? Corinne frowned, she had not expected him, to accept the invitation. Their last meeting was passionate but not necessarily lovingly. What wasn´t Morgan's fault, Rinna thought honestly.  
" Hello? Ground control to Corinne, are you on receive? " Flo grinned, Rinna was thinking. Obviously, a good thing.

"Horse and Groom is wonderful, but we don´t take MacBoring along, right? " Corinne nodded absently, she needed to clear her mind.

"I´ll go for a little ride, wanna join me? "

Florence glanced at her watch. " Nope, sorry sis. Spence is about to call any time," she put her bedroom eyes on, "we will be busy for a while ... " with these words Flo left Corinne´s room, dancing.

oOo

Corinne was heading in full gallop over the moor. There was this special place, Dowds Hollow. The locals made a huge arc around the sink in the bog, supposedly strange things happened out there, since old Mairie Dowd was mistakenly accused of witchcraft in 1490 and had found her watery grave in the sink. Corinne wasn´t superstitious at all, for her this place was full of beauty and peace and she often came here, when she needed some time for herself, to sort things out.

oOo

_That´s when he saw her for the first time. Like an Amazon she was sitting on this huge red fox, completely different, than the one´s he had before. She was perfect_,_ he thought, she´d meet all his needs. He´d find out, who owned this flashy horse. He found the horse, he found the woman. His woman_.

oOo

Corinne reined Orlando and dismounted. She took a deep breath, she loved the moor. Orlando tugged at his reins and began to prance restlessly.

"Sh, sh, sh. What´s up, sweetie?" The red fox snorted indignantly, clearly he wanted to get out of here. " What 's the matter, Orly," she asked again, looking around. On the left, she discovered a larger bundle. Rinna held her breath, what the hell was that? She tied the horse to a small bush and went closer, to get a better look. Corinne screamed, when she realized, it was a body.

oOo

" Oh God, Aaron. I look like a beached whale," Rose stood laughing in the bedroom in front of the mirror and tried to figure out, what was suitable for Scotland. Aaron chuckled, "a very exciting, beached whale."

Rosslyn seemed never more beautiful and desirable to him, than now. She was beaming from the inside out and Hotch loved how it felt, to touch her. Her skin was so tender and soft. When Haley was pregnant with Jack, he had not noticed it, Haley felt very uncomfortable in her body, she avoided physical contact as often as she could. Rose behaved completely differently, she enjoyed every touch and caress of Hotch, they made love almost every night. He came up behind her, pushed her hair aside and kissed her neck.

" You're beautiful, love," he said softly and turned her to face him.

Before Hotch managed to kiss her again, Billie stormed into the room, waving a letter. "I've got him, I 've been accepted! Mum, Dad, isn´t that just wonderful?"

Billie whirled through the bedroom, whooping. Four weeks ago, Billie had been auditioning for the Academy of Arts of the National Ballet, at the behest of her ballet teacher. Rose was not entirely comfortable with it, Billie would have to leave High School to go to the academy. Of course, education wasn´t neglected in the academy, but the focus was clearly on dancing. Rose wanted a more widespread education for her daughter.

"You don´t look like you´re looking forward to it, Mum? But you said it's okay?"

Rose sighed softly, "it is, Honey. I only want you, to think it through, completely. Promise me, please. If you really want to do this, then you´ll get all the support, you need. But this is about to change your life completely, honey. You torment yourself and your body now, it will become much harder, I want you know, what you´re dealing with, you know? "

Billie nodded, "You don´t want me to be carried away by the first flush of enthusiasm? You also think, I'm too excited? " Billie asked Hotch seriously.

"Come here, honey," he said and hugged her briefly. " Your Mum want´s you to be happy and so do I. Training like this will demand a large number of fatalities, Billie. Physical and emotional. Are you willing to give up Ethan, or to the time with Jack? And your little sisters? You wanna see them grow up? This is your decision, your Mum already said it, we are here for you."

Billie was thoughtful, obviously it wasn´t easy to grow up and make difficult decisions.

" I love you so much, parents," and after a very short pause, " maybe I should consider becoming a cook?"

Billie heard her mother laugh out loud when she left the room.

oOo

"You had to find this...um...body, Corinne, had you?" Liam asked irritated, pulling an eyebrow. "This is totally inappropriate, before the wedding."

"Oh of course, I'm sure, the poor girl is sorry for the inconvenience. How does she dare?" Rinna snapped angrily, had Liam always been such an idiot? Corinne was still in shock, after she found the body, she headed back to the village to inform Constable White. Rinna was glad, there was even a Police Station, Little Plimpton had just two thousand inhabitants. She leaded the Constable to Dowds Hollow, but instead of securing the crime scene, White was running around in circles like a headless chicken. He hadn´t any clue, what to do. Finally, she sent him back to the village and two hours later White appeared with a CSU unit and a Detective Inspector to redeem her from her involuntary vigil.

"Achoo!", Corinne blew her nose into a tissue.

"Cheers, Miss Evans," DI Webbster said, who sat with her and Liam in the Green Room of the MacGregor property. I knew it, he thought grimly, it was time again , in a few days another girl would disappear to turn up dead two years later.

"It was careless of you to stay in the moor," Liam groused, "you´ve got yourself a cold."

Webbster snorted, as if that was the biggest problem. Corinne Evans was lucky, she wasn´t the next one.

" Is there something unusual, you noticed, Miss Evans or did you see someone?" Corinne denied this. " I guess, I 'm the only one who is happy at Dowds Hollow. The residents don´t dare to go there and I honestly noticed nothing. Probably I´d not even noticed the dead girl, but Orlando was so restless and nervous. You already know, who the girl is, Inspector? "

"No, Miss Evans. She is on her way to the coroner, now." Webbster did not voice his suspicions, he guessed it was Molly Butler, disappeared on All Saints two years ago.

"One more question, Miss Evans. Constable White said, your sister is with the FBI? " "My eldest sister Rosslyn is. Actually her husband is FBI too. And there are two other Agents on the way to attend my wedding. They´ll arrive on Friday."

" Thank you, Miss Evans. My card, if you think of something else. "

Webbster left. Friday, Three days, he thought. With a little luck and a little help from the American colleagues, he would get that bloody bastard. And then I´m gonna kick Fitz-Morris arse, Webbster thought.


	3. Don t dress up

Garcia rang Morgan´s doorbell like crazy. There was some light, he had to be at home. Why doesn´t her dark prince open up? Garcia was sobbing, she desperately needed help.

"Hell, yeah! I 'm coming! " Morgan yelled annoyed, why wasn´t he allowed to take a bath, undisturbed? Earlier, there had been two of Jehova´s witnesses, who made him leave his tub, to talk about the Lord. In addition, he dropped his beer into the water, unfortunately it was also the last one. If that was a vacuum cleaner salesman, then he´d be dead, without any discussion. He wrapped a towel around his hips and opened up.

"WHAT?"

"Don´t yell at me, Muffin. I´m so unhappy."

Morgan was startled a bit. Pen really didn´t look good, more colorful dressed than ever, her make-up totally smeared and in fact, his baby girl was crying. Morgan's anger fizzled out, "come on, Princess, what's the matter? "

"Kevin 's not going to matter to me, anymore," she grumbled, "he laid Louise from the accounting department!"

"Are you sure? " Derek asked, he´d slap Kevin, if that was true.

"They fooled around, I saw them", Pen flopped on Morgan's couch. "He's such an asshole," Garcia sniffed theatrically.

"I 'll dress up, then we'll talk, all right, baby girl? "

"You don´t have to," she said.

"Don´t want me to talk? "

Pen shook her head, "no, don´t want you to dress up. "

But Morgan did, as Pen noted, a little disappointed. Ten minutes later he was sitting next to her on the sofa, respectable dressed.

"Well, baby girl, what's going on? And tell me from the beginning."

Garcia sniffed again. "He is stalling me for days, doesn´t want to see me. And he uses lame excuses, like broken water pipes and stuff. I´m not stupid, you know?" Garcia sounded angry. "And today I saw them. Louise was...taking care of his... um..._'water pipe'_ if you know what I mean."

"Pretty stupid of him," Morgan growled. Pen nodded, " and then they disappeared in a file room. They had been so busy, they didn´t even notice me." Garcia crumpled up the sofa cushions and her eyes filled with tears again. Morgan put his arm around her, "I´ll slap him for you, baby girl."

"Would you do that?"

"I would do anything for you, Princess," he said seriously and kissed her on the forehead.

Garcia grinned a little. "Once you know now, what 's wrong with me, why you 're so mangy? For weeks now, chocolate idol, tell Aunty Penny, come on."

Morgan sighed deeply, "well, it´s because of Corinne Evans. I slept with her, twice, to be exact."

Garcia was speechless, for a minute. " With the Chief´s youngest sister. Good Lord, Morgan, you´re completely nuts. I mean, Rosslyn is a pretty nice person and she makes our boss-man happy. But you said, Florence is totally crazy. Is Corinne like Flo? And why does she sleep with you? She´s about to marry Gerard Butler. Not exactly him, of course, but someone like him...And..oh. I didn´t wanna compare you and Gerry Butler, sorry love." Garcia did not quite understand.

"Flo told Reid, MacGregor looks like a bored goldfish, so forget Gerard Butler. And I never said she´s like Florence or Rose, my girl. Corinne is a heartless little monster."

Garcia suddenly chuckled. "I don´t believe it, my dark prince is in love!"

"I´m not! "

" Oh, Derek, trust me. You are."

oOo

"Tell me again about the body, Rinna. Was it scary? And you've really been waiting all alone in the moor with her? And this Webbster, what is he like? " Flo sat on Corinne´s bed hitting her with questions for quite a while.

"No, Yeah, ok. "

Flo pulled a pout, "oh come on, sis. I´m curious."

There was a knock at the door, " Corinne, can I come in? " Liam asked from outside.

"Of course, darling. Flo was about to leave, right? "

"If you prefer MacGoldfish instead of me?" Flo put on a sneaky grin, when she met Liam at the door.

"Well, well, Liam. Want some sex before the marriage? I´m deeply shocked. I almost want to say I'm traumatized."

Flo ducked just in time, Rinna 's pillow barely missed her.

"Your sister has a strange sense of humor, Corinne," Liam said with offense.

" At least she has a sense of humor, Liam. " Rinna said innocently.

"What brings you here?"

" You have no reason to be so snappy, Corinne. You´re my fiancé, of course I'm interested in how you are. "

Corinne pulled Liam to her bedside, " I can show you, how I am, darling ," she said, jerking the belt of his dressing gown .

After it was over, Corinne felt left unsatisfied. ' _It wasn´t Derek_ ' whispered the little devil on her left shoulder. Corinne sighed softly, she carried on, where Liam stopped. Corinne didn´t like unfinished business. She caressed her nipples and ran a hand to her sweet spot. Rinna moaned, she was almost ready to cum.

" Apparently, I was a little too selfish ," Liam suddenly said.

Corinne flinched, "I- I thought you were asleep already," she felt caught and the urgent need , to vanish into thin air. Self service wasn´t a crime, but she just had sex with her fiance, it was kind of ... inappropriate. Flo would die of laughter.

"Obviously," he muttered. "You have always reason to complain? " Liam asked. He ignored Corinne's embarrassment, pushed her legs a little further apart and moved his fingertips slowly up and down on the inside of her thigh.

"Answer me, Corinne ," he said sharply and she gasped in surprise, Liam's fingers reached a very delicate part of her and started to explore her.

"N- no, only today," Corinne whispered. Her breathing and moans became more intense and when Liam took her this time, also Corinne was redeemed.

oOo

_It had not taken long, to find out who owned the red fox. So she was the fiancé of a recent MacGregor offspring, actually he didn´t care about that, but to snitch_ _her, right under this rich wannabe´s nose, had its own charm. It was helpful that Murray, the landlord of the Horse and Groom, was such a blabbermouth. Tuesday was Halloween, the McGregor's were planning a costume party, the opportunity was too good to let her pass. Unfortunately, there won´t_ _be a wedding on Friday, he thought and left the pub_.

oOo

"And?" Webbster asked the Coroner.

" Molly Butler, proofed by the dental scheme." Dr. Hastings replied. "She was choked, just like the other four victims." He knew Webbster´s next question.

"And yes. There are also fractures, most of them already healed. Similar injuries on her back, she was beaten with a cane or a riding crop. If you ask me, Webbster , he chastises the women to make them docile."

The DI nodded, " traces of sexual abuse? "

"The poor girl has injuries in the vaginal area, not very serious, probably she just stopped to fight back. A smear is on the way to the lab, but there are no traces of semen. He has taken precautions, we never found any traces."

Webbster muttered indignantly. The worst was yet to come, Molly's parents.


	4. Secrets

**A/N Oh my. I´m so behind my schedule-Thanks for still reading, guys!**

"Well, can you wipe off the goo, Rose," Dr. Willis said. "Everything is fine, with your two rascals. And I´m also satisfied with you. You´re in pretty good shape, so no objections to let you fly to Scotland."

Rose was relieved, she wanted to play it safe. "Thank you for sliding me in, all the time, Bruce.", she said. "How are things going with you and Dave?"

Rose and Bruce had befriended, Bruce often came to visit Rose, when the men were on the road. Dr. Willis got a dreamy expression. "You were quite right, Rose, he 's a good man, the best. I´m looking forward to this few days in Aspen, Dave says it's already snowing. I haven´t been skiing for ages, but as I know Dave, we won´t be skiing at all."

Rosslyn laughed, she thought about Aaron and herself. It got more and more difficult to find a position that was comfortable for both of them. Dave and Bruce probably didn´t have that kind of problem.

"Anything else I can do for you?" Dr. Willis asked and Rose shook her head.

"Right now I'm perfectly happy, thank you, Bruce. But thank you, for taking care of Billie. She told me, you offered her an internship?"

"Yes, I did. She showed so much interest, Rose. And she ist such a warm-hearted girl. I can imagine her, being a gynaecologist." Rose nodded. "She´s got that offer from the National Ballet, Bruce. She´s a pretty good dancer, but she can´t do this for the rest of her life, one fatal injury and everything will we over. I don´t want her to face a big black hole, someday."

"I know, what you mean. But Billie is a smart girl, Rose. She will make the right decision. Have a nice trip then and of course, a nice wedding. And avoid dead bodies", Bruce giggled. The two women hugged each other warmly.

Rosslyn didn´t go back to her office, there was something else she had to do. Chief business and something she didn´t tell Hotch. She told Rossi.

She stopped in front of a nice house with small front garden and rang the doorbell. Almost immediately a blonde, sympathetic woman opened up. She was carrying a cute little boy on her arms, he was as blonde as his Mum.

"Wow," said the blonde, overlooking Roses belly. "You must be Rose, I've already heard so much about you," she said, smiling and invited Rose in. Two hours later, Rose left the house, looking like a cat that had just eaten the canary, completely satisfied.

oOo

"And you really prefer being with " Bruce " in Aspen, than flying to Scotland with us?" Morgan still couldn´t quite believe, Dave switched sides so easily. The man was married three times and now he went for a ski holiday with a guy?

Rossi grinned, he still kept his secret about Bruce and had loads of fun, pulling Morgan´s leg.

"Yes, indeed, Morgan. Bruce is looking forward to it, too. However, we won´t do much skiing, Bruce has special needs, if you know, what I mean."

"Not sure, if I want to know," Morgan muttered and went to get some coffee. Derek was stopped by Rose, halfway.

" Derek ? Just a moment, please."

"Everything ok with you, Chief? " he asked as a precaution.

Rose laughed , "Of course it is. I wanted to confirm our flight schedule again. We´ll be leaving Quantico tomorrow by 10 p.m. and we´ll arrive in Scotland Friday at noon. Will you tell Reid and Garcia, please?"

Morgan nodded, "On it, boss. Oh, and by the way, pretty dress. Brings your legs to advantage," he grinned, a little revenge for Roses remark about the Kilt, Rose grinned back, apparently Morgan's mood had become a bit better.

oOo

" Have you spoken to her? " Rossi asked curiously, leading Rose into his office.

" Of course, and she agrees. Everything is already covered by Director Drew, was no problem at all. I just hope Aaron does not feel run over by this," Rose said softly.

"It is the best solution for everything, Rose. I'm sure Hotch looks at it, the same way. Moreover, it's not for long, so just relax. I'm sure Bruce says that, too. "

"That´s pretty serious, you and Bruce, isn´t it?"

Rossi smiled. "Yes, it is. She makes me laugh and with her I forget for a while, what we're doing here, most of the time."

"Then have fun in Aspen," Rose said warmly.

" We will. One more thing, Rose. You better keep an eye on Morgan, he might do something stupid."

Rose was surprised , "but Reid is the one with my crazy sister, why would Morgan do something stupid? "

So Dave Rossi told her, what he witnessed, between Morgan and Corinne.

oOo

Hotch laughed uproariously, when Rose told him in the evening, what she learned from Dave.

"Morgan and Corinne? Oh dear God, Rose, you would not happen to have a brother for Garcia left? The BAU is run over by the Evans breed." Hotch chuckled.

"Aaron, this is not funny. First, Garcia is dating Kevin Lynch and second Rinna is about to marry Liam MacGregor. She can´t fool around with Derek, for God´s sake!"

"Well, to first", Hotch said, " Penelope and Kevin are no couple anymore, they split up. Prentiss told me. To second, if Corinne is just a bit like you or Flo and I suppose, she is, she won´t marry the Kilt-wearer. Now focus yourself on something important, love. We we still have a nameless child. Jack votes for ' _Marie_ ', because of his beloved grand meré, Billie likes ' _Julia_ ' and after you raved about the flowering heather, what do you think about ' _Heather_ '?"

Rose poured the spaghetti into the boiling water, it was easy to find a name for one child , '_ Ella_ ' was Aaron's proposal and Rose immediately agreed , it was the name of her deceased mother, Eleanor. Charles Evans always called her Ella, for Rose it was a perfect fit. The decision for number two was more difficult, Rose suggested '_ Haley_ ', but Hotch did not want his daughter to grow up with this burden, so the search went on.

"As long as no one comes up with the idea to call her '_Paris'_, I'm open to all sides," Rose finally said.

oOo

"This is a huge chance for you, Isabelle ," Ethan said thoughtfully. They lay on Billie's bed and Ethan played with a strand of her hair. " But your parents are right, it certainly will be bloody hard."

" I know, but I also know, I can handle this, Ethan," Billie said firmly, " but do I want it, tough?"

" What would you want to do otherwise, Isabelle? " Ethan asked, he knew, how important dancing was for Billie. And attending this academy was an important step to a major career in dancing.

"Bruce, I mean Dr. Willis has offered me an internship when I was with her. She was so nice and has answered many of my questions and a lot more. Her job is so, I dunno, beautiful and important. She´s bringing new life into this world, Ethan. I´ve never thought about becoming a doctor, but I´m considering it now." Ethan kissed her tenderly, "You'll have time to think about it in Scotland, Izzie. Have you been with Dr. Willis because of us? " he wanted to know and Billie nodded.

"I told you, it does not bother me to wait, Iz."

"I know, Ethan , but I want to be prepared, just in case. And, my aunt told me, there are a lot of good-looking guys in Scotland..." Billie shrieked, when Ethan started a wild tickling attack.

oOo

"Man, Reid, what the hell are you doing? I thought you 're in a hurry to get to your loved one?" Morgan was sitting with Penelope in the car, in his opinion, Reid dallied around with his suitcase. It made no difference, which suitcase was where in the damn trunk.

" At least you will be thankful to me, after your next full braking," Reid said. He did not bother to give a lecture on unsecured load and its behavior with an abrupt stop . It was Thursday night and they were finally on their way to Quantico´s small private airfield.

"Oh wow. Tell me again, who is the Chief´s father? Donald Trump? " Gracia was flabbergasted when she glanced at the shiny private jet.

"Flo told me, the jet doesn´t really belong to her father", Spencer explained. " Charles is a member of a group of companies that maintains a pool of these aircraft. Each member has only shares, to lower for each the cost of maintaining the fleet, but everyone has access, if he needs a jet and a pilot."

"And that works ? " Garcia wanted to know.

"According to Flo without any problems," Reid confirmed. It was already 5 to 10, when they arrived, but they noticed, they were still the first.

"And I thought we were collectively reprimanded, but Hotch and his gang aren´t already here." Morgan was stunned, Hotch was the one who was already sitting when all the others boarded the plane.

In fact, the Hotchner´s appeared at a quarter past 10. "We were already on our way, when Jack noticed, he forgot Trudy." Hotch moaned softly. He didn´t want to think about planning a trip with even four kids. Must be nerve wrecking. But lastly, all of them found their proper place and the pilot was ready for take off.

oOo

Morgan looked at Hotch and Rose, they fell asleep for a while, deep and relaxed. Rose was sitting sideways on her seat, with her legs over Hotch's lap, her head leaning against his shoulder. Hotch had his one arm wrapped around her, the other protected Roses domed center. Hotch smiled in his sleep, Morgan realized. Was that, what he wanted, too? And did he want that with Corinne? He decided not to think about it, he´d see her again, tomorrow, probably he´d find out, Corinne´s spell was gone.

Derek fell asleep, dreaming of his heartless little monster.


	5. Webbster, DI

The jet was right on schedule, it arrived at 1.30 p.m at Inverness Airport. They were passing customs, without any problems. They gathered together in the arrival hall and saw Florence, who was waving like crazy and jumping up and down like a rubber ball.

"Spence! " The next moment the two of them hung on each others lips.

"Oh, look at them. Aren´t they sweet ?" Pen got a dreamy expression, the little genius was growing up.

"I hope, Flo doesn´t kiss him to death ," Billie grinned and Jack chuckled. It didn´t look as if Flo was doing something terrible with Spencer, his Dad and Rosie made these things too.

"Excuse me ? " Rose said after a while and Flo broke away reluctantly from Reid.

"Gosh, Rosie! When you want to get the babies? Right now? " Flo leaned down slightly and smacked two loud kisses on Roses belly.

"Hello my cuties, you´re fine? It's me, Aunty Flo."

Hotch chuckled, Flo had not changed a bit. "Hi Florence ," he said, smiling and found himself in a warm hug of his sister-in-law. Flo squeezed every one of the new arrivals.

" Hey, you have to be Garcia, cool outfit! " Pen laughed, she didn´t know Flo in person, only from the stories, she had been told. Pen liked the petite, lively Flo immediately. Pen wondered, where the ' heartless monster ' was .

"Sorry, Rinna can´t come along , she had to go to Aberdeen with MacBo ... Uh, Liam and Hamish. We had a bit of trouble here, her ladyship always spends the winters time in the Caribbean, but the old hooded crow suddenly got heart problems and Hamish is flying to Jamaica, to take care of her. Probably she won´t attend the wedding, not a big loss at all. Liam's mother doesn´t like me, she always calls me ' that person ' , " Flo snorted, " as if I was some kind of bug. Oh, and Rinna has found a body in the moor, isn´t that creepy?" Florence babbled without point and comma on the way to the parking lot.

" A body in the moor? " Hotch, Reid and Morgan simultaneously asked and Garcia shivered, oh no, this was holiday, wasn´t it?

"Yeah, in Dowd's Hollow," Flo said in a grave voice and Billie suddenly had goose bumps. Flo stopped in front of two Land Rovers.

"The one with the safety seat is for you, Mum and Dad, the other ones are with me. Before we leave, one must be extremely careful, everyone is driving on the wrong side here, and the sweater pigs are also troublesome. " "I think she does mean the sheep, Jack," Rose said, smiling as she noticed Jack's confused look.

Driving took Hotch´s full concentration. Flo had been right, he moaned softly, one of those weird roundabouts, again. Why couldn´t they just install a traffic light? He almost missed the exit and crossed the way of another car. The other driver receipted with a loud horn. "Yes, I love you, too," Hotch growled and Rosslyn began to laugh.

oOo

"Tell me something about the corpse, Florence ," Derek said in the first car and earned an elbow hit from Pen. " No dead bodies, muffin, not now, not here."

Flo was unstoppable. " Rinna was horse riding, we had a few problems with her wedding dress, before. It bursted, she is well stocked, you know?" Flo chuckled and Derek immediately remembered how wonderful Corinne´s breasts felt like. Full and soft, he responded instantly. Who said the spell has faded, he thought angrily and was glad that his jacket was long enough to conceal what was going on.

"So well. Rinna was out with Orlando. I don´t know, why she likes Dowd´s Hollow so much, in my opinion it´s a creepy place. She found the poor girl, she just lay there. She headed back to the village, to inform the local Constable. But this guy was a bit, well...let´s say over challenged. The latest crime in Little Plimpton was a stolen flower-pot. Rinna sent him back home to inform Scotland Yard in Inverness, before he messed up the crime scene completely. Rinna stayed there and took care of the body, all alone in the moor. Phew, I wouldn´t have done so, I guess no one would have taken the corpse away, don´t you think?"

"Any idea, who the victim is? " Reid wanted to know.

"Oh, our housekeeper said, it might be Molly Butler, from Greater Plimpton, Mrs. Dougall knows the family."

"Little Plimpton and Greater Plimpton? " Reid asked.

Flo nodded, " Little Plimpton actually larger than Greater Plimpton, but that's a local thing," Flo said.

" And here we are, Shitty-Cold-Castle."

Garcia began to laugh , "that´s not the real name, isn´t it? "

Flo giggled, "of course not, actually it is called MacGregor Hall, but it´s an old, drafty heritage building."

oOo

"You all right? " Liam asked, because Rinna was staring out of the side window for some time.

"Sorry. What did you say?"

"I wanted to know if you 're okay, Corinne," Liam repeated and stopped to let the flock of sheep cross the road.

"I´m okay, darling. I'm just wondering if maybe we should postpone the wedding, you surely want your mother and your brother to be present at the wedding. Achoo." Corinne was sneezing again, obviously the involuntary stay in the bog had consequences. Liam touched her forehead, "you´re a bit warm, Corinne. You´ve got yourself a cold.", he said. "Are there any other reasons why you want to postpone the wedding? "

"I didn´t say, I want that, Liam. I just wanted to be considerate."

"I wouldn´t discribe my relationship with my family as exuberant and narrow, Corinne, there is no reason to be considerate. It´s not a huge wedding, after all. Just your family and mine. And you wanted it that way, if I may remind you, Corinne. Mother wanted it to be bigger, you disagreed. Do you think your family is already there? " Rinna glanced at her watch, " yes, I think so. Flo has promised to bring them home safely from the airport."

Liam threw a pensive look on his fiancée, "why are you so confused, Corinne? Maybe I should ask differently, who is confusing you that much? " Corinne was surprised, since when Liam asked such questions?

oOo

"Glad you 're back, Miss Florence," said, " Welcome to MacGregor Hall. These are James and Owen, they will take you to your rooms. I was not sure with the young man here, you want a private room, Jack?" asked gently, Flo told her everything about the guest´s.

" Jacko can sleep in my room," Billie said, "he always does." she grinned and Jack nodded, pleased.

" I´m gonna sleep in my sister´s room."

Hotch was always surprised, how important Billie was for Jack , he hardly made a step without her. Hotch was hoping, Billie was deciding against the dance education. For Jack, it would be a disaster, not being able to spend as much time with her. And I would also miss my girl, Hotch thought. He loved Billie just like Jack, and he also loved the chaos, the children always left behind. If he would have been asked earlier, how many children he wanted, the answer would have been one, most. Rose had changed all this, and that was a good thing.

oOo

"We do serve tea at 5 p.m. in the Green Salon, so you have plenty of time to freshen up. " Mrs. Dougall explained.

Flo took Spencer´s hand and dragged him upstairs. "You're certainly won´t be needing a private room," she whispered on the way up.

"I´m sharing my girlfriend´s room," Reid said in a low voice and Flo chuckled, "but you won´t get any sleep, Doc," she opened her bedroom door and slipped inside with Reid.

"I missed you so much, Florence," he dropped his suitcase and peeled off his jacket in an instant, then Reid pushed Florence towards the bed.

" Spencer ?"

"Could you just shut up a minute, Flo? " Reid asked, "we were talking way too long," he said gravely and sat down beside her on the bed.

"I want you to come home with me when this wedding is over, do you hear me? You don´t belong here, you belong to me, Florence."

"I´d go anywhere with you, Spence, don´t you know that? " Flo said softly, and put her arms around his neck. " I love you and that is you 're the first and the last, I ever gonna say this to, Spence. "

"That frightens me a bit, Flo ," Reid said, and kissed her in great detail.

"You 're not wearing underwear, Florence," Reid noted shortly afterwards.

" Pff, underwear is so overrated, believe me, Spence."

oOo

Rose unpacked the suitcase, when there was a knock at the door.

"It´s me, Rinna, can I come in? "

" Of course," Hotch replied and Corinne must not be told twice. "Hello, brother-in-law," she said, smiling and Hotch nodded, " nice to see you again, Corinne, you´re good?"

"If we ignore the strange bog body and my cold, them I´m pretty fine. Achoo!" Corinne blew her nose.

"I won´t come too close, don´t wanna infect you. I´m hugging you in my thoughts."

Rose laughed, "All right, feel hugged, too. The room is overwhelming, Rinna. How many persons are supposed to sleep in this bed?"

Corinne grinned cheeky , "I thought, you might need a bit more space, Mum. Are you sure, you´re only having twins? "

"Quite sure," Hotch and Rose said in unison.

"Well, then...um..." Corinne was humming and hawing, " I hardly dare to say this, I know, you want to relax a bit, before the kids arrive, but I'm afraid there is no rest. There´s DI Webbster from Scotland Yard sitting in the Blue Salon and there might be some work for you to do."

"Work?" Rose asked, surprised.

"I think my bog body wasn´t the first one," Corinne said soberly.


End file.
